1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digitally addressable display panels and more particularly to deformable elastomer display panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There currently exists a need for a flat display panel which is relatively both simple and inexpensive to manufacture, sturdy, consumes little power, and is capable of multi-color operation. While several types of display panels, such as gas discharge, electrochromic, and liquid crystal are available, each type of panel is disadvantageous in one of the above-noted areas. For example, the gas panel requires a relatively large electric power for operation and, consequently, the metallization used for the conducting lines must be relatively thick in order to prevent a large voltage drop along the lines. In addition, the gas panel requires a relatively complex fabrication operation.
A flat display panel of the light modulator type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,480 to Preston, Jr., et al., wherein the light modulator includes a rigid glass plate having an array of holes arranged in rows and columns. A plurality of spaced apart, reflective and conductive strips is stretched across the glass plate, and a separate electrode is located underneath each column of holes. Electric signals applied to the strips and electrodes produce electrostatic deflections in the portions of the membrane above the holes. The deflection over any one hole is dependent on the signal applied to the strip above the hole and the signal applied to the electrode below the hole. In operation, the deflections occur at the portions of the membrane and reflective strips extending over the hole, and thereby phase modulate portions of a beam of light reflected from the portions of the reflective strips above the holes.